Tris Joins Dauntless
by sadnesseggxxx
Summary: Beatrice has just become an initiate of the bravery-oriented faction, Dauntless. There will be trials along the way, but can she overcome the corruption and become a full member of Dauntless? This is going to be my magnum opus, please read and review! I am doing my best!
1. da announcements

tris could not belive she transfared 2 dauntless

"okay so as i sad yesterday my name is SWAG SWAG eric SWAG SWAG"

christina da basic bitch spoke up. "um do we relay have 2 call you SWAG SWAG eric SWAG SWAG"

"if u want THE SUBWEY SAMMICHES yes otherwise well have 2 kil u!"

as they stod in front of da chasm some2 spoke up

"u said we were doing dis 4 initiation into dauntless"

eric rolled his eyes "um dauntless has enough ppl dis year you guys get subway sandwiches instead"

some fat fuck screamed. "i am not going to get myself killed 4 subway sandwiches" and he raced towards da chasm.

christina yells. "al! nooo!"

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE" he screems as he jumps off. but he must not have had state farm because no 1 appeared.

tris looks of at da chasm agin as if shee cold not beliv some1 had just dyed in it. but she was rite not 2 beliv bc al was lifted up seconds later by peter, who had stolen eric's red bull and grown wings

"are u alex from target" sayd al

"no this is patrick"

eric loks at peter. "points 4 bravery. come get ur subway sandwich."

4 gives peter a subway sandwich, and he sneaks behind eric.

"ok so da frist part of our training is OH MY GOD PETER REMOVE THE SANDWICH FROM MY ASS NOW"

peter removed da sandwich from eric's asshole and somehow he didnt becum factionless

tris twerked in victery. dauntless training was gona be fun.


	2. da fight

so den da fiting began.

SWAG SWAG eric SWAG SWAG shouted somethin 2 us.

"will vs al"

"i told u i dont care about the subway sandwiches" said al

"shut up or ill rape your mother" eric growled

al shut up fast and entered da ring. will folowed since he's not a **REBEL**

they started punching at each other. "u 2 making out or fighting?" eric spat. "because if your making out i want 2 join u"

tris lost interest in da fight relay quickly and turned her head to see peter in the corner doing peter stuff. he was the only 1 to have gotten a sandwich since they got 2 da dauntless compound. so tris knew peter was a swaggy mothafucka and rolled up bitchin in her cadillac. they had a relay good conversation.

"what the hell do u want stiff"

"i want to be your bitch"

"alright"

"so how do we get started"

"we don't"

"kittens"

"k bye"

tris was happy 2 be part of such an inteligent conversation.

tris turned back around. al had finally punched will unconscious. eric threw al a bucket of simulation serum and some viagra.

"FINISH HIM, PUNISHER!" someone shouts

"what do you want me to do with this"

"do u want the sandwiches or not" eric says

"i actually dont"

"just do it pussy"

al takes the viagra and uses the simulation serum as lube to fuck the erudite transfer in the ass.

eric tells them to stop and gives al his subway sandwich.

"good job guys now u can go 2 ur bunks and masturbate or whatever initiates do on their frist night lel"


	3. da stages

eric caled us all out in da mornin. "ok so u know those stages we told u abot well ya they dont exist. i need to go shoot up a school so four will continu wit mah explinition" he pased.

"well intiation wil consist of pysical, gangsta, and rappin. if u wana make it into dauntless u will have to be a complete fuckin thug." four said. then he put on a fany pack and drove awey in a prius like wtf he's swag.

every1 passed psyical like wat only 2 ppl fot i meen come on but ok

tris wass first 2 demonstrat her gangsta skills

"ok" sad 4 "try to ghostride da whip" a cadilac came out of nowhere!


	4. da mass suicide

tris was nervus becuz she new she wuld not b able 2 gost rid teh whip...

but she leapt forwerd asnd start teh car. evreryone crapped there pants becus it was just so epic. tris walked along sid the cadilac and four scremed.

"she is new god. u get ur sandwich now." four gav tris a sandwich an she cudlnt beliv she was rely a dauntless god.

all of the intiates bowed to tris except peter moly and drew. eric walked over to them.

"u need to bow to the god. or else ur out of dantless."

"fuck u asshole" peter sad

"ok ur out."

eric raped peter in the butt.

"oh no i have been raped in the butt" said peter aas he ran away with drew and molly at his heels and fel into the chasm

"OH NO MY PENIS GOD! 1" scremed al as he leapt over teh side of teh chasm wit peter and his baes.

"ffaefasgyu" sad christina as she leapt over with al. "i loveded youyuuu remember we fucked really hard"

"wow i cant belive christina cheated on me." will said

"CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE CIS WHITE SCUM!" tris screamed. then she bit off will's penis.

will cryed because his penis was being eatnen by his former frend. then eric killed everyone.

"swag" eric said.

the end.


End file.
